Intertwining States: Agent Alabama
by MoostacheFarmsProductions
Summary: This is a two sided story based off of RoosterTeeth's RvB. This side of Intertwining States is told by Agent Alabama, written by Elana Vaughan with the help of Agent Florida's writer, Amelia Febles. Come along and read about life in Project Freelancer.


**An: **_So, this is the story of Agent Alabama's time at Project Freelancer. It's the twin story to Agent Florida's, written by my amazingly strange, Floridian friend Amelia Febles. Please do excuse any unfamiliar words throughout the story. I'm Welsh and we have a lot of our own special words for things, but I have tried to make it as American as possible. We already have this story and the next one planned out. How organized, right? Yeah. We're just two obsessive 14 year old girls, but I do hope you enjoy the stories._

* * *

><p>"Warning, Red alert! Condition critcal!" The ship was screaming alerts left and right, red lights flashing the warning. "Oh, God!" I could feel the fierce vibrations zipping throughout my body "Oh, God!" That couldn't be my voice, there's no way. That voice sounded like it was scared, terrified, frightentned, every word that described fear, something <strong>I never<strong> showed or felt. _I'm not scared of anything_ it just sound so childish. Then again, that is me, no weaknesses no fear, isn't it?

I began rushing for the radio, hoping for help, a saviour, with everything inside of me, knowing that there was no one. This ship was stolen, command wasn't going to reply, No God or anything, he or she wasn't real, that's a fact, end of! A mess of wires streamed from my ankles and calfs, the rainbow trailing across the entire ship, following my path, where had they come from? A slight shimmer filled my vision, melding everything together in a grey mess. I could feel it, something just slowly slipping down my cheeks skin, further down with each pounding step I took. My throat constircted almost painfully. No. There's no way, I promised, I swore I'd never cry.

My hand closed around the solidarity of the radio, wrenching it from its hold. My shaking thumb took its time to find the transmission button, violenty hitting others in its path. Why was I even doing this? No one would ever answer, "Come in command, come in!" There was definitely a quiver, despite my attempts at keeping it as steady as possible. No way I'd go down like Florida. "I repeat! Come in, condition critical, ship is going down! I need immediate assistance." Nothing. I'd been expecting it, yet still an anger flared from within.

_Xi? _I...She...we threw the radio down in frustration, screaming the raw anger, my throat straining with the power. Who knew static crackling could cause such a reaction. **NO.** _Xi again._ There had to be something I could do. Sitting down, crying and accepting fate was not me, _not her_. The ship shook with a violent rumble, throwing my feet from underneath me in two swift motions. A tangle of wires cushioned the fall, quickly ensnaring their way around my limbs. I twisted around in an attempt to rise, only to find I had worked my way deeper into the vari-coloured vines. An involuntary groan of pain slipped through my lips, If I survive, that would hurt.

The strangest sensation overtook my nerves as I found the ridged floor moving away. I was following the ships downward plummet, the gravity dragging me, the ship, everything with it into a spiralling course to the planet below. I had to get up, keep going. In my search for something solid, anything secure to grab onto, my hand grasped and swiped repeatedly at the empty air. The wires continued their attempts at restraining me, I could feel them pulling tighter, _tighter_ at the gaps in my armour plating.

A loud clang reverberated throughout the ship, rivalling the blaring of the warning system. My bones jarred painfully as I collided with the emptier wall of the craft. Using as much haste as I could muster, enough to rival a fevered child, I placed a gloved palm against the titanium and against my screaming muscles pushed myself up and away from the wall, climbing painfully to my feet. The wires trailed from my arms as if they were rainbowed wings, I shook to rid myself of them. The ship gave another brutal growl, slashing my feet from underneath me in a fury for the second time in minutes, seconds even.

That was it, game over. Sobbing with anger, the tears pouring from my eyes, throat constricted, I could feel the ship plunge further and faster. The wires surrounded my balled up body, creating an almost nest for me to die in, _how ironic._ Why had I been so stupid? I didn't listen to them, to anyone, we both knew it a suicide mission, a death wish. _Did Florida go through this too? _My tears fell faster, the thought of my best friend, sister even were painful. She died over a year ago, I was adamant to follow her, step for step. _Why?_

Through my lids I could see the throbbing lights of angry red pulse across my vision, the warnings repeat over and over. Faster the ship fell, closer, closer, closer to the ground. I allowed a fresh wave of sobs to escape with a vigour. _Pull yourself together. _I waited for death, blinding light, anything to indicate that I had failed. _Just...Like...They..._


End file.
